Mugen Sora : A Destiny is Altered
by hepatic soul 98
Summary: What happens when a mysterious team from Takigakure attends the Chunin exams and a conspiracy drives a certain Konoha-nin out of the village? Do they change the world for the better together? Or do they get lost in the vortex of time, just like many to-be-great ninjas in the past?


**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and any of its characters.Howver, i own the OC's used in the story.**

 **Konohagakure** **No Sato**

The sun was shining brightly, a pleasant breeze was blowing and the streets of Konohagakure were rumbling with people as another busy day was unfolding in the largest of the five great Shinobi villages.

It was also a busy day for the shopkeepers, and the dango shop of the marketplace was no exception.

"Looks like the village is quite populated today, isn't it? "

The dango shop owner, a short, brunette woman in her late thirties, said as she put down a plate of dango in the counter of her shop.

"Yeah, I guess it is, Kyohaku-san."

A purple haired woman, who grabbed the dango plate hurriedly, replied.

"Too excited about the dango to even talk?That's rude, Anko-san!"

The shop owner spoke in a teasing tone.

The woman, now revealed to be Koniha's famed Snake Mistress, Mitarashi Anko, didn't reply immediately. Instead, she kept on eating the food, and after finishing it, let out a content sigh and said,

"You were saying?"

"Nothing.Another plate?"

"Oh sure."Anko excitedly said, "Yeah, the Chunin exams are beginning from today. Genin teams from many villages are coming, so it's kinda crowded."

"True. A girl from Takigakure came earlier today, and she was quite strong, you know! "

Kyohaku replied as she went back to her work,welcoming two customers as they came in.

"Taki, you say?They don't send teams very often.."

Anko said while gulping her second plate.

"Yeah."Kyohaku spoke as she started making another plate of dango."Today, some goons came in and demanded for some money.When I refused, they threatened to kill me.The girl bound them with some smoke she used, and handed them over to the ANBU."

"A smoke manipulator,huh? Interesting. Let's see if I have the pleasure of meeting this kunoichi. "Anko muttered to herself, as she continuer having her meal.

 **Konoha Academy, Second Floor**

"You just wait and see,Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!I would pass this Chunin exam and become the Hokage in no time! "

A short, blond boy pumped his fist in excitement as he yelled to a boy and a girl standing next to him.

"Shut up, Naruto! We all know that Sasuke-kun is the best shinobi around and you are just a baka!"

The pink-haired girl, standing next to the boy replied, anger in her voice as the blond boy's (now revealed as Naruto) face fell.

"What's the commotion?"

Two boys approached the group as they heard the noise they were causing.

One of the boys was quite bulky, having red hair and swirl marks on his cheeks, who spoke as he ate chips from a packet he held in his hands.

The other boy was a black-haired one, whose hair was tied in a ponytail and he had a bored expression on his face.

"Nothing, only the usual Naruto-baka claiming that he'd be Hokage.

Like he ever will."

The pinkette spoke, sarcasm in her voice.

"Troublesome. The exam will begin soon and you are quarreling even now?"

The black-haired boy replied, as he let out a sigh, probably used to the antics of his friends.

"You kids, go back to your seat! The exam begins in a few minutes! "

A scary, deep voice came from behind the five genin, startling them.

When they looked at the source of the voice, they visibly shuddered at the sight.

There was a man, with a large frame and scar marks and wounds all over his face and a muscular body, glaring at the genin.

"Who are you, mister?"

The boy with the ponytail asked, his voice trembling a little boy.

"I'm Ibiki Morino, the proctor of the first round of your Chunin exams.

Enter the second room and I'd explain you the rules."

The man said, letting out a bit of killing intent, scaring the genin even more.

"Yes, Sir."

All five of them replied in unison as they walked as fast as they could to the exam room and took their seats.

"It's quite fun to scare the hell out of these kids.Heh, looks like Anko was right."

Ibiki laughed inside himself as he proceeded to enter the examination room.

Ibiki looked around the room, letting out some killing intent as he gauged the genins sitting in front of him.

There were forty-eight of them.However, most of them were presently paled, with all blood drained from their faces as they experienced the effects of his killing intent.

However, few were sitting perfectly normally, and they caught his eye.A red-haired boy from Suna carrying a sack on his back, was looking at him, unimpressed.

"Subaku No Gaara from Sunagakure, just as I expected."Ibiki thought to himself,"But what about the others? "

A silver - haired boy who was sitting at the very last row caught his eye. He was from Takigakure, as revealed from his headband, and he was staring intently at Ibiki, like he was gauging the tokubetsu jonin.

A girl sitting beside him, also had similar expressions. She had long brown hair and two scrolls were attached to her back.She was also from Taki, and was gazing outside the window, uninterested.

Beside them was another girl, who was probably their teammate.

She had short, red hair and a scar mark on her left cheek.However, she wasn't as neutral as her teammates. She was shivering a little bit, but was trying hard to keep her composure.

"Looks like Taki has sent a quite strong team this time, gotta be interesting. "Ibiki said to himself as he began explaining the rules of the examination to the candidates.

"The first part of the examination would be a written one, as you might have already guessed.It consists of ten questions, and you need ten points to pass. The first nine questions all carry one point, and you have an hour to answer them.The tenth question will be provided after you have completed the first nine.Any questions?"

A black-haired Konoha genin, wearing black glasses and a hood, spoke up,"Does that mean we need to answer all the questions correctly to pass?"

"That's too tough!"The pinkette from earlier yelled out.

"Well, it looks like you have picked up a bad year for your exams.

You may leave, or you begin!"

Ibiki said, obviously irritated.

None of them left, and they startee reading the question paper provided to them.None of them knew what the exams had in store for them later.


End file.
